Katniss and Peeta: Unstoppable Love
by Girl0nFire02
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta were dating way before the games and Gale liked Katniss but she doesn't return the feelings. Katniss is a bit more girly and likable but still a warrior and Peeta is a little more tough but still nice and likable. The Hunger Games; with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss P.O.V

 **DREAMLAND**

I'm sitting in the meadow having a picnic with Peeta. Besides Gale he's my best friend. But I think I have a crush on him. Even though he is loud in the woods. He is getting better though. And he's good with a knife and traps. He also taught me how  
/to cook and bake. *(But before I continue, my name is Katniss Marie Everdeen and I'm 12 years old. My b-day is May 18 and I have a little sister who is 8 years old. Her name is Primrose Everdeen and she is such a sweetheart. I have brown hair,  
/seam grey eyes, and olive skin. Seam features. While Prim has blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Merchant features. Our dad is from the seam, and our mom is from the merchant side of town.)* Back to Peeta. He is so sweet. With dirty blond hair,  
/beautiful ocean blue eyes, and pale skin. He brings out the better in me. He even saved my family and I from starving after my father died in a freak mine explosion accident. That's one of the reasons he's my best friend. But also because he knew  
/exactly how to comfort me when my dad died. Even though he had no idea what I was going through. I have known him for 7 years now. We met in kindergarten. I have known Gale for 1 year. We became best friends because his dad died in the explosion  
/too. And he's from the seam just like me. Peeta planned out the picnic as a surprise for my birthday. Prim already said happy birthday to me and made me breakfast. My mom is still depressed from my dads death. Anyways we are talking and eating  
/when Peeta pulls out a promise ring. Then he says... "Kat, you are so beautiful. I have liked you since the first day of kindergarten. You are special, one of a kind, a warrior, the other half of me. This infinity sign represents us being together  
/forever. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I can feel happy tears stream down my face as I say, "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." Then we hug and kiss. It was my first kiss and I felt electricity. I think Peeta felt the  
/same thing cause when we pulled away he said... "Woah. Did you feel that too!?" I just shake my head yes.

*End of Dreamland*

Katniss P.O.V

As I wake up, I begin smiling. Not a nightmare about the games this time. It's been a month since that day happened. It's going to be my first reaping soon and I'm kind of scared. I put on a pretty white dress, brown flats, and my dad's hunting jacket.  
/I then brush my hair and French-braid it to one side. I kiss Prim on the forehead and go the bakery. As I am walking there I see Gale. "Hey Gale." "Hey Katnip. Heading to the bakery?" "Yep." "Mind if I come?" "No not at all." We walk in a comfortable  
/silence the whole way there. Once we walk in we see Peeta working so we just sit down and wait. Peeta looks so cute working. And so does his muscles when he lifts those bags of flour. When he finally sees us he smiles brightly and picks me up

and spins me around while I giggle. Something only Peeta can make me do. Then he kisses me after he puts me down. "Hey Gale." "Sup Peet." They greet each other. "Give me a minute and "I'll be right out." "Ok." Gale and I reply at the same time.  
/After about five minutes he comes out with his brother Ryan. But we call him Rye after the bread. He waves to us and we wave back as Peeta says "See you later." He takes my hand and we all walk to the woods. I decide to make some conversation

because it's to quiet for my liking. "Are you guys nervous for the approaching games?" "Yeah kinda." Peeta says. "Yeah of course. My name is going to be in there more times." Gale says kind of angry. "Yeah that's true." I reply. Then Peeta makes  
/us stop. "Katniss!" "What!" "I told you not to take extra. I said I would give you food." "I know Peety. But I didn't want to risk you getting a beating for me. I'm sorry." I say apologetically. "It's ok." He say sympathetically and forgiving.  
/"I'm just trying to protect you. That's all." He says defeated. "I know Peet, I know." I say softly. We make it towards our secret hiding spot in the woods and just play around till it's time to go home.

We drop Gale off first and say bye to him then we walk back to the bakery. "Happy 1 month anniversary Peeta!" I say excitedly. "Happy 1 month anniversary Kat." He says softly but excitedly. "I got you something." I say smiling. "I got you something  
/too." Peeta says just as happy. "Ladies first." he says. I pull out a locker with a picture of me and him in kindergarten smiling within it. It also has forever and always engraved in it. "This is beautiful Kat. Thank you." He says happily. "Great  
/minds think alike. Cause I also got you a locket. Then he pulls it out. It's so beautiful. It has a picture of me and him during the fall festival. It has forever mine engraved into it. "It's so beautiful Peety. Thank you." I say in awe while

hugging him. We arrive at the bakery and have cheese buns and cookies. Then when were done he walks me home. Once we're at my door he gives me a bag full of cookies and cheese buns. "Thank you. And happy 1 month anniversary. "You're welcome. Andhappy  
1 month anniversary." We hug and kiss and I walk into the house


	2. The Shock of The Reaping

Katniss' P.O.V  
I wake up from a nightmare about the reaping and put on my hunting gear to go hunting. As it's tradition to go with Gale and Peeta to the woods to go hunting before the reaping for good luck. I go into Prim's room kiss her on the forehead and tell her  
I'll be back later. And of course she always questions it. But I have to keep her safe. So I can't tell her. At least not yet. I make sure no one is looking and I head to the woods. I check to hear the hum of the gate but hear no sound. So I climb  
under the big opening in the fence and go to get my bow and arrows. Then I go to our "spot" where we always meet up. Once I get to the rock, Gale says "Hey Katnip." While Peeta picks me up and hugs me with all of his might and kisses me like there's  
no tomorrow. "How are you?" he asks lovingly. "I'm quite nervous. I had another nightmare. What about you Peety?" I ask him affectionately. "Same." He replies. "What about you Gale?" I ask trying to include him into our conversation. "I didn't get  
picked last year, or the year before that. So I'm hoping for the same results again." He say kind of relaxed. But I think I heard a bit of nervousness in his voice. "Guys we should make a pact." Peeta says. "What type of pact?" I ask curiously. "A  
Hunger Games Pact." He replies. "Oh I got it!" I say excitedly. Peeta just chuckles and Gale just smiles at me to go on. "If anyone of us is chosen to go into the games, we have to take care of each other's families. And if the both of us get chosen,  
we do not under any circumstances betray each other. We should tell each other our plans and be a united team. From beginning to end. No questions asked. Understood?" I say seriously so they know I mean business. They both say "Understood."

Peeta's P.O.V  
Katniss is so cute when she's serious. It made me almost forget about the reaping. Almost. I'm really scared about the games this year. This is Katniss and I first year. I just hope none of us gets picked. But I'm more worried about Katniss than myself.  
She took extras when I told her I had her covered. She's just so stubborn. But I have s bad feeling about this years hunger games. Really bad.

Time Skip  
Katniss' P.O.V  
When I get home from talking and hunting with the boys I walk in to see Prim in a pretty skirt and shirt. But I see a piece of her shirt sticking out like a duck tail. So I tell her "You look pretty little duck." She giggles and says "Thank you." I go  
over to her and fix her shirt. Then squeeze her nose while saying quack. Which makes het laugh. Then my mom comes up and tells me I should get ready too. So I go up to my room and I see that she has made a bath for me. So I get cleaned up and dry  
off and put on my lotion. Then I see this beautiful dress that my mom wore on her first reaping day with some black flats. I put it on then I put brush my hair and put it in my signature braid. Once I'm ready to go I head downstairs to the living  
room. "You look beautiful Katniss." My mom's been trying to make an effort but it's still hard though. "You look so pretty Katniss." Prim says in admiration. "Thank you." I say to the both of them." We walk out towards the towns spare for the reaping.  
Once we get there mom and Prim goes with the other families and I go with the line of 12 year old girls. Once it's my turn they prick my finger or something to put my fingerprint down and it kind of stings. But the pain goes away immediately. Then  
I go into the crowd of 12 year olds. Then suddenly Peeta comes besides me and takes my hand. We both give each others hands a comforting squeeze. Then our escort Effie Trinket comes onstage with a green wig and green clothes. At least she's wearing  
my favorite color. She says the same thing as every year and shows the same boring clip so I zone out and put my head on Peeta's shoulder. Then the video stops and Effie says "ladies first" in that annoying high pitch capitol accent. She swishes her  
hand around the bowl and pulls the slip out. She looks at the paper for a second then reads out the name... "Katniss Everdeen." My world just stops. I suddenly can't breathe and my feet is stuck to the floor. Prim starts screaming while Peeta starts  
shaking and crying. But then realization hits me and I start to move my feet. When I started to move it seemed like that's when Peeta came back to life. Then he ran out the crowd screaming "KATNISS NO!" He ran to me as fast as he could picked me  
up and held me with all his might. Then he kissed me so passionately. We've never kissed like this before. It was wow. It was like time stopped, a powerful wind blew, and there was just fireworks everywhere. It felt like we we're the only two people  
there. The peacekeepers decided to let us have our moment. "Katniss, I love you." "I love you too." I say breathless. "No. I'm in love with you." "I'm in love with you too." "Forever and always." we say together. Then he slowly lets me go. I walk  
up to the stage with the peacekeepers. I walk up the steps and stand next to Effie. "Was that your boyfriend Katniss?" Effie asks. "Yes." I reply trying not to cry and trying to sound strong. I will not give them that satisfaction. Then she says "now  
for the boys." She does the same thing that she did before she read my name. She calls out "Samuel Evanston." He's 16 and from the merchant side of town. He's on the wrestling team with Peeta and his brothers. He looks around then slowly comes forth  
and walks up the steps and stands next to Effie. "Here are your district 12 tributes for the 70th hunger games." Then she starts to clap. But no one claps. Everyone just looks mad. I am pretty known around district 12. I'm known for my singing, my  
dad, Prim, and just helping people out. So people are pretty upset. Especially since I'm 12 and no one and I mean no one has ever won the games at 12 years old. Finnick Odair is the youngest person (at 14 years old) to win the games. Even though I'm  
terrified I plan to change that.


	3. Goodbye

Katniss P.O.V

The peacekeepers lead us to our rooms once we enter the justice building. The first person to enter is my mom and Prim. Prim hugs me immediately and says "You have to win. For me. I love you Katniss. You're very strong you can do it." Then I hug my  
mom.

"I'll try if you try." She says and I know in that moment that I have to win. We all get in our last hugs and kisses before the peacekeepers come in and tells us that's is time for them to go. Prim is crying and my mom is silent. Then Gale came in...  
/"Your strong, fast, flexible, and your good with a bow. Use that to your advantage. I believe in you. Make us proud." Then he looks at me and gives me a hug. Then the peacekeepers walk in. "Don't forget our pact." I yell as he gets dragged out. Then  
/Mr. Mellark walks in and gives me a bag of my favorite cookies and cheese buns. I can tell he's been crying. Then he says "Good luck, I know you can win." Then he pats me on the shoulder and walks out. I'm almost crying now. Almost. Then my best friend  
/Madge comes in and says "This was mine but it is now yours for good luck." She cries and hugs me then she walks out. Then about thirty seconds later... Peeta comes in crying like crazy. He's making it so hard for me to not cry. The first thing he  
/does is ask me if I'm ok. "Are you ok my pretty flower?" "Yes and no. I'm scared." "I know you're scared but you're a fighter and I believe in you. Pretend as if Prim was with you. You would do anything to protect her right?" "Right." "You have a  
/special fire about you Katniss. And that spark is coming alive. Every time you feel alone or scared, just lock at your locket and the promise ring I gave you to know I'm always there." We just stare deeply at each other then we kiss passionately.  
/I really don't believe people when they tell Peeta and I that we're to young to know what love is. Can you explain this then. That's when the stupid peacekeepers decided to come in and ruin everything. They tell him it's time to go and pull him out.  
/I have no more visitors so they lead both me and Samuel to the train station where there are a million pictures being taken. When we get on the train we both look mesmerized then we sit down as Effie goes to get Haymitch.

5 mins later

Haymitch comes out staggering and drunk. Then he looks at us and comes to sit down but stumbles as he does. So he just continues to stare at us until I think about my Peeta skills and what he would do. "Hello Haymitch. I'm Katniss Everdeen." Then  
Samuel

introduces himself. "Hey I'm Samuel Evanston. But you can call me Sam." "So are we going to talk about the games?" I ask. "Woah there Sweetheart. I've never had someone so determine before. Slow down let me get over my hangover first."

Back In District 12

Peeta's P.O.V

I can't believe this has happened. The love of my life is going to be in the Hunger Games. I told her to not take any extra food or supplies from them. But I understand. I'm just so scared and heartbroken. But I will keep my promise and take care  
of her

mom and Prim. And I won't cry. I know she would want me to stay strong. So I've decided to meet up with Gale later on today to go hunting and go to the black market for them. Right now I'm just grieving with mine and Katniss' families. I wonder how  
/come Gale isn't here now. I'm hugging Prim and her mom really tight right now.

Back On The Train

Katniss P.O.V

"Um ok. But while you do that, can we explore the train and freshen up?" I say/ask in response to what Haymitch. Then we go our separate ways to explore the train. Afterwards, we get taken to ours rooms to shower and get changed before dinner. I get  
in

the shower and I'm so confused. There are so many buttons. So I turn it on hot and press the rose-lemon scented botton and it smells so good. After 30 mins I got out the shower dried of and put on some lotion that went with the soap I was using. Then  
/to impress everyone on and off the train, I put on a white dress with a black band around the waste. And I left my hair down in its curly I look at the time and realize that I still have a bit of time beforedinner to do other things.

So I go in the "living room" and watch all the reapings. The only ones that stand out to me is the tributes from districts 1, 2, 4, and a girl from district 8. The girl from district 1 is very beautiful with long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is 16  
/and 5'6. She looks feisty and ready to go. Her name is Jewels Fabray. And her partner Alec, is no less scary. He is 6'2 with his black hair, intimidating reddish-brown eyes, bulging muscles, and his mean expression, he looks really scary. He is 18  
/years old. Then in district 2, man do they look scary. If I thought district 1 was bad, I got another thing comin. The girl had what social studies books calls Latina roots. She is very beautiful. She is 5'6 16 year old with long, raven-colored hair,  
/brown eyes, and a mischievous smirk with a deadly look in her eyes. Her name is Santana Lopez. Her partner Noah Puckermam is a 6'0, 16 year old with a dark brown mohawk on top of his head. He is really muscular and has pretty hazel eyes with an evil  
/smirk on his face. And just like Santana has a deadly look in his eyes. Then in district 4 is another pretty blonde but she has pretty blue eyes. She is tall, 5'8. She is also 16. She looks so sweet and innocent. But if you look closer her eyes tell  
/a different story. Her name is Brittany S. Pierce. Her partner is named Tyler Lockwood. He is about 6'1 and has black hair. He has some muscle and his eyes are deep brown. He is 18 years old and it looks like he's out for blood. Then everyone else  
/goes by in a blur. Then it gets to district 8. There's an 18 year old girl who's name is Octavia Blake. She is really pretty. She has brunette hair, brown eyes, and a determined face. She is also 5'7 with a bit of muscle. Her partner and the rest  
/of them just go by in a blur. Then it gets to me. Every thing happens again and I get heartbroken. I look so weak and innocent. I look so fragile. But I do look determine and strong. If there is one good thing, I don't look bony. I have a bit of meat  
/on me. I'm the shortest tribute going into this years games. I'm only 5'4. My grey eyes looked glossy and strong. And I stoo straight up. I stop paying attention after that. That's when I notice Sam siting right beside me. He's been crying. So I scoot  
/over to comfort him. I'm going to stay strong. For him, my family, my district, and for myself. He just cries into my arms and I let him. "I'm sor-." "Shhhh." I cut him off softly. "It's ok. Your ok." I continue to coo softly. He should be fine. He's  
/really good at wrestling. "Katniss, Sam, it's time for dinner." Effie calls out to us in that annoying capital accent. We get up carefully and go to the dinner table.

"Now that I'm sober sweetheart, I can finally help you guys out. But after dinner and after everything gets cleaned." "Great." Sam says. We eat dinner and it was delicious. I say thank you and wipe my mouth. Effie smiles and says, "You're very welcome  
/Katniss. You're such a lady." "Thank you." I say while blushing. "We will be arriving in 30 mins." Effie says.

With Haymitch

"This should be a 20 min conversation." "Alright. I don't really think you guys will wi-" bang! I cut him off by slicing a knife in between his fingers. "Uhhh! That is MAHOGANY!" "Look at you. You just killed a placemat." He says as he picks it out.  
/"Now, a way to get shelter, or water, or even a simple match, comes from sponsors. And do you know how to get sponsors? You get people to like you." I kind of slump my shoulders down. I mean I'm pretty good at getting people to like me but... "Wasn't  
/expecting that were you sweetheart?" "I can get people to like me. You were just being a bad mentor. And I'm not up for that. I promised everyone that I love that I would try my best to make it back. Especially my little sister and my boyfriend. And  
/I'd be damned if I lose because of a DEAD BEAT MENTOR!" "Ok you're a feisty one sweetheart. Use that to your advantage. Do you guys have any special talents I should know about?" "I mean I'm pretty good at hand to hand combat. I was on the wrestling  
/team." "And I'm ok at hand to hand combat. My boyfriend is on the wrestling team also. So I learned some stuff from him too. And I'm good at archery and knife throwing. Oh yeah, I'm also good with plants and stuff like that." "Ok, great. Show me your  
/knife throwing skills since you like to kill placemats." I throw a knife between two pictures and it lands straight in the middle. "Ok that's just from luck. Do it nine more times in the same spot." So I go get the knife and I hit it each time. "Wow.  
/That's impressive." Haymitch and Sam says at the same time. "Thanks." I say while blushing. I'm shocked myself. I've gotten better. Thank you Peeta and Gale.

Once I get done brushing my teeth I check myself in the mirror to make sure I look more than presentable. Once I'm satisfied with my look, I go out the room and see we are arriving. I see all the people and think about how to get sponsors and what Peeta  
/would do. So I whip out one of my best smiles and I make sure it reaches my eyes too. And I wave very "excitedly" to the crowd. Once the train stops, we get out on a platform. I make sure to keep my smiles on because there are a lot of pictures being  
/taken. I also keep waving and blowing kisses because it makes the crowd even more pumped up. I'm kind of enjoying this. They love me.


	4. The Tribute Parade

Katniss P.O.V

After we make it through the loving crowd, we each get sent to different rooms. Then I get led to my to wait for my "styling team." Once they enter I get kinda startled because I was a bit zoned out for a minute. They look really funny. Even more  
so than

Effie. "Hello sweetheart. Congratulations!" Did they just congratulate me? And excitedly at that. Ok. Can I go hunger games on them please? "I'm Flavius. (He says while putting his hand on his chest). And this is Octavia (he continues while pointing  
/to her)." "I'm Katniss." I say sweetly. "We know sweetie." Flavius says softly. "Katniss, you might want to brace yourself. Cause what we're about to do is going to hurt." Octavia tells me. "Ok." Even though I don't have a lot if body hair, they wax  
/every single hair that isn't on my head away. And when I say everywhere, I mean everywhere. Then they hose me down. They both start talking and I ask them what they said. Cause I didn't here then and I'm quiet scared. "Oh. We were saying how we might  
/have to hide you down again. Before we take you to Cinna. Who? I ask myself.

Then they put me in a robe. I'm naked under the robe as well. He walks in and he looks quite normal for a capital resident. The capitalish thing he has going for him is gold eye liner. And that brings out the gold flecks in his eyes. He quite tall but  
/everyone is tall compared to me. And he is an African-American man. I think he's in his early 30s. "Take the robe off for me please?" He asks nicely. "Wait what!?" "It's for the costume. You can trust me." "Ok." I say while I skyway and shakily take  
/off my robe. He walks around me and examines me. I'm a bit uncomfortable. Then he tells me I can put my robe back on. After that we eat and talk. "I'm sorry this has happened to you. You are so brave." "Really? Most people just congratulate me." "Well,  
/I don't see a point in that." He says with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry you're stuck with us. You know. District 12. Considering our reputation with costumes and winning." I say sincerely. "No it's ok. I volunteered anyways." Then he takes a bit  
/of his food. "What! Why!?" "Because I have many great ideas for this district in the future. And now. Don't get me wrong. I'm tired of seeing this district humiliated." He says sincerely. "Now come on, let's get you ready." "Are you here to make me  
/look pretty?" I ask. "Well that and to make an impression. We wouldn't want you looking silly now would we." "I would hope not." I say softly with a smile.

"You can open your eyes now." Cinna tells me. I open my eyes and look in the mirror. "Uhhhhh wow." I gasp breathless in shock. "I look beautiful. Thank you Cinna." Then I hug him. I am wearing a black dress. But after the waist comes a red flame design  
/with glitter on it. Then my hair is in a curly high pony at the top. But then at the bottom, the rest of my hair is down my back in curls. For my shoes I have on glittery black flats. And I have on Chapstick. I also have a glittery red bow in my hair.  
/I leave out the room to come face to chest with Sam. He has on a similar outfit. It's just that he has on pants. Sam grabs my hand and we walk hand and hand to our chariot. We get to the chariot and Cinna says... "Wave and smile to the crowd like  
/you've been doing. Just be friendly and have 'fun'." "And I hate to admit it, but you're very adorable sweetheart. Especially when you smile so be as adorable as possible. Oh. And I can see a brother-sister relationship blossoming. So act as if you're  
/her big brother got it." Haymitch adds. "No problem." Sam says. "K." I simply reply. "Alright time to get on the chariots." Effie says. Sam helps me get on then he gets on as well.

The chariots start moving and then after what feels like forever, we start moving. Once the crowd sees us, we start waving and smiling. And I even blow a few kisses. Sam also gives me a brotherly side hug at one point. I'm just not noticing that our flames  
/on our costumes looks like sparks. Everyone seemed pretty impressed. Especially Caesar Flickerman. Some of the tributes look back at us with deadly glares. Especially the careers and even more so, Sparkle. Now I'm even more scared than before. After  
/about 10 seconds, they stop looking. We then get in the chariot circle while the president introduces us. I smile and blow a kiss at him. He catches it and smiles back at me. Once he's done introducing us, we go back into the tribute room.

"Way to make a good impression out there." Haymitch says. "Thanks." Sam and I say at the same time. "Um can we go upstairs? The careers are kind of freaking me out." "As your big brother, I got this." "What!? No!" I say scared. "No it's ok let him do  
/it." Cinna says softly.

Sam's P.O.V

I'm not that scared. I know I'm going to die for Katniss anyways. The careers are all together so I walk up to them. "HEY!" I shout at them angrily. They all turn with shocked and deadly expressions on there faces. "Yeah I'm talking to you. Stop looking  
/at my little sister. Your freaking her out. She's just a little girl! And you guys are sick, cruel individuals to take an advantage of that. I don't really care if you were trained to be ruthless if you really want to know. But stop being such jealous  
/assholes and bitches and show a little class!" I say just s tad bit loud and really angry. When I turn around everyone is looking at us. Now I know they are ready to kill me. But I don't care. So I stare them down, wink at sparkle cause she's cute,  
/and walk away. I walk back over and hug Katniss. She is shocked, but she's hugs me right back really tightly. I'm going to protect you 'Rosie Cheeks.' I promise." "Rosie Cheeks?" Katniss questions sweetly. "Your sister name is Primrose and you blush  
/a lot." I explain as she blushes. "Seeee. But it's very adorable. Come on lil sis. Let's go to our room. You guys want to lead the way." I say to them. "Sure thing pretty boy." Haymitch says.

Katniss P.O.V

I love my big brother. I guess we protect and comfort each other. Well I can't do much protecting so just comforting really. "You are going to love the suite. It's so fabulous..." Effie says in her annoying, high pitched, Capitol accent. But I just  
/tone her out. We get on the elevator and it takes us straight to our room. It's so nice. "Go freshen up before dinner." Effie says. Then we get led to our rooms. I look around the room and it's very nice. I take off my clothes, hang up the dress,  
/and go to the bathroom to get in the shower. After 20-25 mins or so, I get out the shower, dry off, and put on lotion. After that I put on my underclothes and then I put on black skinnies, a white tank top, and a half blue jean jacket with some black  
/flats. I put my hair in my signature braid, put on some perfume, and head to the dining table. "Ah. Just on time Katniss. You look lovely." Effie says. "Thank you, Effie." I say while blushing. "I saved a seat here for you Katniss." Sam says while  
/patting the seat next to him. "Thanks." I say while I take my seat. As we're eating Haymitch starts to talk. So your good with a bow and a knife. And your good at hand to hand to hand combat right?" "Yep." "Don't show off your skills." He says calmly.  
/"Oh and focus on important things. Like how to make a fire, learn about the different types of plants, fruits, nuts, and animals there are. Also rope tying." He adds on. "Wait, why?" I ask kind of scared and shocked. "Because sweetheart, you want  
/them to underestimate and think you're weak. Because if they know your strengths, they can use that against you. Or better themselves. Do you know about the careers?" "Yeah." I reply then take a bite of my food. There from districts 1, 2,-" "And 4."  
/He adds before I'm able to finish my sentence. "That's right. They start training for the games at 8. Until there 18 years old. And by that time, there pretty lethal. But there arrogant. And arrogance is a full proof plan to death most time." Now  
/I talked the game makers and the trainers and they are open at night for each district at different time slots. You can come anytime, but they prefer if you come at different times. If someone comes on your time, stop practicing your strengths and  
/go back to your day exercises. Am I clear." "Crystal." I say. "Like glass." Sam says.

Once we finish dinner, Sam and I go and watch the Tribute Parade. We actually looked really good. All the good costumes ended up on the news. Like ours. They're also talking about the confrontation with Sam and the careers. And people really love it.  
/They're just mean and cruel. After awhile we fall asleep with me in Sam's arms and his head on my head. It's going to be a very long day tomorrow.

~Please Read~

A/N: I know Katniss is a bit OOC, but since she is 12, I want to portray her as innocent and a bit naive like Prim. But still strong. And yes, I did make her a little more girly,likable, and compassionate.

.


	5. Training Day 1

Katniss P.O.V  
I just all of sudden out of nowhere wake up. I see the sun shining brightly through my window and it kind of hurts my eyes. So I rub them and adjust to it. I wonder what time it is and I look around for a clock or something. I look over and see an alarm  
clock on the tv. It 8:30. Training starts at 10:30. So I get up and go to my room to take a shower. I get out exactly 20 mins later. I then put on my lotion, clothes, perfume, deodorant, and put my hair in my signature braid. I suddenly hear a nervous  
high pitched voice screaming. "Katniss, Katniss dear open up." I rush to the door and open it. She gives a tight hug and she says "Oh dear. You almost gave me a heart attack. I came to wake you up at nine but you didn't answer." "Oh I'm sorry Effie.  
I didn't mean to scare you. I was already up and in the shower." "Breakfast is ready." She says after a sigh of relief. "Ok. Thank you." I follow her to the dining table and I sit in my normal and wait for Sam to come and sit. About 5 mins later he  
comes and sits in his normal seat next to me. "Good morning Kat!" He says cheerily. "Good morning Sammy!" I reply with an equal amount of cheer. We both eat and play around at the same time. "Hehe. Stop." I giggle as he throws a bread piece at me.  
I throw one back at him. "Now who's the one who has to stop." He says while smiling wide. We both finish our breakfast, say thank you, and head to brush our teeth. 5 mins later we come back and it's 9:43. "Haymitch we're ready." I say scared but happily.  
"You're offaly chipper to be training for the hunger games." My smile fades but it quickly reappears. "I'm a morning person Haymitch!" I say quickly and very hyper like. "Haymitch what time is it?" Sam asks. 9:44 why?" "Nothing. Just wanted to know.  
We've suddenly arrived at the training center. "Bye Haymitch!" I say while waving like a maniac. "See you later. And remember what I said alright?" "Ok Haymitch." Sam replied calmly for the both of us. We're the first ones to arrive. So we go practice  
our strengths. Training doesn't officially start to 10:30. But for the early birds from 9-10:20. Wow, this bow is kind of hard to pull on. So I shoot the bow it's not exactly in the center. It's right by the center. The trainer looks impressed. But  
I give him the shhhh! It's a secret signal. He nods his head. Now that I know what the bow is like, I can shoot straight now. The second time I shoot I make the bullseye. I did it nine more times and got the bullseye every time. Then I went to knife  
throwing. I got the bullseye every time. Then I went to climbing. I did good at that. I felt like a bird. I was practically jumping from rope to rope! Time flies so fast. Cause tributes started to file in and got some practice in. Every district was  
here except the career districts. But 5 mins later, they come in. The boys walk in with The Mohawk kid Noah or Puck? I'm going to stick with Noah because Puck is a fairy and it sounds stupid is the boys as they walk in first. Them the girls walk in  
with Sparkle leading and the two, Brittany and Santana following her in all they're perfection. They're wearing high ponies. And swayed as they walked. It's like that all just happened in slow motion. Like the movies. They look around and once they  
land eyes on Sam and I, they put these sadistic smirks/smiles on their faces.

I flinch away while Sam holds the stare. They soon back down first with a normal smirk then Sam backs down. The lady is talking about some important stuff that I'll bother to remember during the games. She gets finished with her speech and dismisses us.  
Sam and I decided to stick together so we're going to every station together. "Can we go to plants and edible things first?" I ask with wide puppy dog eyes. "Yeah. Sure." He replies politely. We go to the station and I ask him "Do you know how to  
make a fire?" "No." He replies with a small blush and a sheepish smile. "That's ok. There are plenty different ways to start a fire.

"#1. The two rocks. While it  
might take a long time it works. You hit/rub the two together very hard. Friction+ acceleration= fire. See. *I show him and a fire starts.* Now you try it." He takes some rocks and after a few tries and some words of encouragement he finally gets it.  
"Great job." "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you." "You're welcome" I blush.

"Ok. Now on to #2. Sticks and Logs. This technique is a bit faster than the first one. You take and put both hands on either side of the stick like you are about to clap and start to twist it fast. Again with the friction+accelerated=fire. But as you  
do it, move your hands down."Like this and I show him how to do it. He does it and gets it on the first try. "Awesome! On the first try this time!" I say excitedly and hug him. "Thanks so much Kat." "No problem." I say with a big smile on my face.  
Then I just so happen to look in the direction of the careers and I wished that I hadn't. U mean Sparkle is so good with spears and is ok with a bow, while Santana is amazing with knives, and Brittany is so strong and really good with and axe. Don't  
let her innocent looks fool you. Then the guys boy oh boy. They can all rip that dummies head with their bare hands. All of them uses machetes, spears, and knives.

I get so scared I'm shaking. Then I hear fingers snapping in my face and a panicked Sam saying practically yelling, "Katniss! Katniss! Katniss!" Then I say "Huh?" and I suddenly start crying. He hugs me and tells me that it's going to be ok. "Do you want  
to take a break?" He asks, full of concern. "No I'm ok. Let's just keep working." I say still spooked. Then I shakily keep talking about to start fires.

"#3. Glass and Sunlight." "Take your time Kat. It's ok, we have plenty of time for you to teach me this stuff. Ok?" "Ok. Thanks big bro." I hug him very tight. He returns the hug while wrapping his arms protectively around me. I take a deep breathe then  
start. "As I was saying. If you have a piece of glass you align it with the sun onto a pile of sticks or logs. It only works in the daytime. And you have to position it a certain way." I show him then he does it. After some minutes, a fire starts.  
We high five each other and smile. "Can we take that break you were suggesting just a few minutes ago?" "Yeah sure." He says while chuckling. "So. Tell me about yourself?" I ask timidly.

"Uh ok. I'll start with the basics. My full name is Samuel Evanston, I'm sixteen years old, and my favorite colors are dark blue and space grey. I'm a merchant and my parents own a clothing store. I'm the youngest of 3 boys and I'm on the wrestling team.  
My oldest brother is 21 and his name is Ryan Evanston. My second oldest brother is 18 and his name is Joshua Evanston. He could've volunteered for me but he didn't. That's because he hates my guts. I'm closer with Ryan. Even though he has a girlfriend  
and has moved out the house. Ryan even told me he would have volunteered if he was age appropriate. Which I believe." "Why does Joshua hate you?" I ask him curious and sad. "Cause I'm the favorite out of our friends, parents and brother. Or so he  
thinks. But hey, I told we all love him. And I tried to prove that to him. But what can I do right?" My parents are Patrick and Amy Evanston. I've always wanted a little sister but never got one. That's one of the reasons I like you so much. You gave  
me the cute, little sister I never had. I love helping people and making them smile. I also love watching movies and tv shows from a long time ago. So that's me. What about you?"

"My full name is Katniss Marie Everdeen and I am 12 years old. My birthday is May 18 and I have a little sister named Primrose Everdeen who I adore and love very much. She's 8. My favorite color is forest green and I'm from the seam. My mom Paula Everdeen  
is from the merchant side of town while my father, George Everdeen, who is sadly deceased was from the seam. I take after our dad and my sister takes after our mom with beautiful blonde hair and soft blue eyes. I love to swim, shoot arrows, and occasionally  
throw knives. I love keeping people safe and happy. But if I don't trust you, I will push you away. I'm also very stubborn and I really enjoy singing. Just like my father. That's why my mom really fell in love with my dad. His singing was so good,  
even the birds stopped to listen. I have a boyfriend and his name is Peeta Mellark. He's also 12. And our best friend Gale Hawthorne is 14. That's me." "If you don't mind me asking, how did your dad die?" He asks a little shy and afraid.

Sam's P.O.V  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did your dad die?" I ask a little shy and afraid. I don't really know how she'll take my question. She takes a shaky breath and says, "l don't mind. It happened a year ago. My dad like most seam residents worked in the  
mines. Well that big mine explosion, that was the talk of the town for almost a whole year and a big thing to the government for about a month or 2, my dad was apart of it. Some parts of him I couldn't even tell was him. Some parts were blown to bits,  
(she hesitates a bit,swallows then continues) and some parts weren't even able to be scraped off the ground. She then falls into my arms and lays her head on my chest. I let her cry until she's ready to talk again. "He was the most handsome, fearless,  
talented, selfless, kind hearted, smartest, compassionate man alive. And I'm glad to call him my dad. But what did he do to deserve this? He treated my mom, sister, and I like we were princesses. He treated all my friends the same as me, like royalty.  
But he's in a better place now, and I can't wait to see him again someday." She cries even harder until she can't breathe properly. I rub her back and whisper comforting things in her ear. "Thank you, Sam. You've been an amazing big brother. Even  
better than Gale." Then the lunch signal goes off.

Katniss P.O.V  
I take a shaky breath and say, "l don't mind. It happened a year ago. My dad like most seam residents worked in the mines. Well that big mine explosion, that was the talk of the town for almost a whole year and a big thing to the government for about  
a month or 2, my dad was apart of it. Some parts of him I couldn't even tell was him. Some parts were blown to bits, (I hesitate a bit, swallow then I continue) and some parts weren't even able to be scraped off the ground. I then fall into Sam's  
arms and I lay my head on his chest. He let me cry until I was ready to talk again. "He was the most handsome, fearless, talented, selfless, kind hearted, smartest, compassionate man alive. And I'm glad to call him my dad. But what did he do to deserve  
this? He treated my mom, sister, and I like we were princesses. He treated all my friends the same as me, like royalty. But he's in a better place now, and I can't wait to see him again someday." I cry even harder until I can't breathe properly. He  
rubs my back and whisper comforting things in my ear. "Thank you, Sam. You've been an amazing big brother. Even better than Gale." Then the lunch signal goes off. "Now on a more happier note... "FOOD!" I yell excitedly. Some people look at me weird  
while others laugh silently. Sam just chuckles and shakes his head in a parenting way. We both get our food and drinks and sit down. Then the pretty girl from district 8 comes to sit with us. "Mind if I sit?" "We would love for you to join us. Right  
Sam?" I say excitedly. "Yeah, sure." "My name is Octavia Blake." "I know! You are really pretty. Do you want to join our alliance? You guys could be my parents or just my older siblings?" I say excitedly at first. Then I get a bit sheepish at the  
end and put my head down. "Hey it's ok. No need to be ashamed. I would love to join your alliance sweetie." She says soft and reassuringly. "Parents, yeah." They say in unison. It's kind of weird for me right so I say very excitedly, "Hi! I'm Katniss!"  
"I know." She laughs a little. But in a parenting way. We continue to talk and eat our food until the lunch break is over. "Now on to edible plants and other things." I say to them. "K. Great." They say with a bit of sarcasm today was a pretty good  
day.


	6. Training Day Part 2

IKatniss POV

My alarm goes off at 8:00 a.m and get up, removedown my clothes,and get the big and littletowels for myshower. When I get out I get my big fluffy,dry, tower from the towel hanger and I wrap it around my body. Then I go to

room dry off, put on my matching lotion, and put of my underclothes + my training clothes. Once I get done with this, I go back to the bathroom to do my hair and brush my teeth. Once I get done, I put on my shoesand head downstairs to the dining

/room for breakfast. When I make it down there I look at the clock and it reads 9:04. "Good morning, everyone!" I say very happy and bouncy. "Ah. Good morning Katnuss." Effie says soft, polite and approving ? Then Haymitch says "I don't think I could  
/ever get used to your hyperness every morning." Haymitch sayswalking past me to his seat. I'm still waiting on Sam (Cam Gigandet). He comes like ten minutes later., it'snow 9:17. Once he comes, he grabs my hand and we walk to our normalseats.

We seats down and eat eggs, bacon, waffles, and we eat some fruit. We drink some water to keep hydrated for training. Once we finish, I go to brush my teeth again and wash my face. Then I meet them at the elevator and look at the clock and it reads  
/head down in comfortable silence until Haymitch breaks it. "Remember what I told you about training?" "Yeah." Me and Sam reply. "Make sure to keep in that mind especially fortomorrow since that's the last day." Once he finishes

the door opens immediately and we walk out. "Bye Haymitch!" I say happily but nervous. Like always. "Bye Haymitch." Sam says calmly. He just waves and he even smiles a little bit! Instead of going to archery first I'm gonna save the best for last.  
/So I go to the climbing station, then the hand-to-hand combat station,thenthe knife throwing station, thenthe archery station. I've done much betterthan yesterday and the alltrainers look trainers still look really impressed

and still shocked. When I look up at the clock, it reads 10:00. So I take this time for a water break and to relax. Then all of a sudden, I hear someone saying "Katniss" repeatedly while shaking me. I was asleep,whendid this happen ? So

I ask Sam, "When did I fall asleep and what time is it ?" "Right after your water break and it's 10:28. People are starting to arrive." "Ok. But can you help me up ?" I ask him a bit sheepishly. Then he grabs my hands and pulls me up. Then I take

/a nice, longstretch. Alright let's start our day. We walk over to the plants station and Octavia meets us immediately. "Hi Octavia!" I say excitedly while hugging her. "Hey sweetie." She says while hugging me back. "Hey Tavia." Sam says while

hugging her. "Hey Sammy!" Wait! That's the voice I use with Peeta. They really do like each other. We work while Samtavia flirts heavily with each other.

-THG-

 **Later On That Day**

Katniss POV

We invite Octavia and her partner to dinner with us tonight. Her partner and her aren't allies so he declines the offer. When we arrive at our apartment I say like a giddy school girl "WE'RE BACK!" "Oh oksweetie. Go freshen up alright." Effie says  
/as if she was my mother. "And we brought a pretty girl with us. She's our ally. Her name is Octavia. She can use my shower." "Did u just say that in one breathe. And of course Katniss." Effie says impressed. "I know you want to stick airing and flirt  
/some more with Sammy over there, but we have to freshen up before dinner." I say while they both blush. Once I get out the shower and do my shower routine I out one a pretty floral sundress with matching blue flats.

cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=53947473

Then when Octavia comes out and does her shower routine I tell her "I picked out and outfit for you based on your personality. If that's ok with you." I say getting shy at the end. Then I show her the outfit. "It's perfect you" "Welcome.

I kind of have a knack for fashion." "Kind of?" She asks humorously. "Ok so maybe a full blown knack or obsession for fashion." I say sheepishly. . ?utm_source= &utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=

src="webkit-fake-url:/08ebbddd-54c1-478a-8315-f9afb4248587/imagejpeg"

-THG-

Back In District 12

Peeta's POV

"... WELL I DON'T CARE! GET IT TOGETHER MAN, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU LATELY! KATNISS FAMILY NEEDS US WHILE SHE'S GONE!" (If you're wondering why I'm yelling Gale, it's because of the fact that he stopped coming around to help out.

He says that it's because of the fact that they remind him to much of Katniss and he can't take anymore pain. But her family is in much more pain and poorer than. If the roles were reversed she would have done the same for us. So the least we could  
/do is take care of her family until she comes back. And I know that's not the entire reason he's acting this way. He's my best friend. I know this stuff.) "Dude. What's the entire reason that you're acting this way, huh? You're my best friend. You  
/can tell me you know." I say much more calm and sympathetically. " Well FINE. I'm like this because I'm in love with Katniss. And seeing how good you are with her family makes me sick. Knowing that when she comes back, the first pair of arms she'll  
/run too is yours and not mine. Knowing that she loves you and not me makes my blood boil. I know that I can be a great boyfriend and so much to her. I'm better for her than you." Him saying that makes my blood boil and I snap. So I start yelling "REALLY  
/GALE! ARE YOU FOR REAL! YOU'RE SO FUCKING SELFISH! HER FAMILY IS IN SERIOUS NEED OF HELP AND YOU'RE WORRYING ABOUT MY OR YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HER?!WELL YOU NEED TO GET THE FUCK OVER IT AND DO LIKE KATNISS WOULD DO FOR OUR FAMILIES IF

THE ROLES WERE REVERSED! SHE MINE, GALE! ALWAYS HAS BEEN, ALWAYS WILL BE FRIEND!" I say the friend part all of sudden I feel a pick to my face. Then I punch Gale really hard in his stomach and he falls to his knees. Then he  
somehow swipes under my legs and I

fall with a big thump. Then he gets on top of me and starts to punch me. But something comes over me and I knee him hard in the crotch and he falls over. So I get on top of him and punch and elbow him in the face. Afterwards, I get up, kick him really  
/hard once in the side, and walk off.

-THG-

Katniss POV

"So." Haymitch says while staring at Octavia. "Tell me about yourself?" He continues, but more as a statement that a question. "Alright. My name is Octavia Blake and I am 16 years old. I have one older brother named Bellamy Blake and he's 18. I'm 5'7  
/and both my parents are dead. My favorite colors are black and grey and I'm really good with a sword. I'm ok at hand to hand combat and machetes." "Alright. Good to know." He says as we all go back to eating in comfortable silence. But the three of  
/us play around a little bit.

 **After Dinner**

Sam's POV

We're sitting in the living room watching tv until I suddenly remember something. So I gasp very loudly. "What is it Sammy?" Tavia asks concerned. "What she said big brother. " Katniss asks in the Sam tone. So I was exploring the building right, and I  
/discovered the most amazing roof ever. I want to take you both up theirs. Let's go!" I say excitedly while putting Katniss on my back and grabbing Tavia's hand. Then we run to the elevator and I press botton R. Then we make it to the rooftop about  
/30 seconds later. "Beautiful isn't it?" I ask as they both gasp in awe. "Yes. Wow." They both say in unison.

Katniss POV

"I'm going to explore some more. You two have fun." I only do that so they can have some alone time. "Alright. But be careful, Rosie Cheeks." Sam says. Then I blush and say, "Ok Sammy." It's so beautiful up here with the marble and stone statues,

flowers, fountains, and just the green scenery. And this is my favorite. I imagine myself in the forest with Peeta and Gale, but mostly Peeta, having so much fun. I feel like I'm back home till I tech for my bow and arrows until I realize that they're  
/not there. So I close my eyes, sink to the ground, and cry. I cry my eyes out and "talk" to everyone that I care about to tell them how much I love them. After that I become tired and I go to find Octavia and Sam. But I find them kissing and quietly  
/sneak past them and go back to our floor. I go to my room to change and then I snuggle deeply under the covers and I instantly fall asleep.


	7. Trading Day Part 3

Katniss P.O.V  
My alarm clock goes off at 8:00 and I do my usual routine. I walk my downstairs at 9:30 and I wait for Sam to come downstairs. Like always, 5 minutes later, he emerges downstairs and takes my hand and leads me to the table. We eat our breakfast, then  
I go brush my teeth, and we head out. He immediately goes to hand to hand combat and I immediately go to the archery station. Then after 20 minutes I stop practicing immediately. I hurriedly drop the bow and run to the area where Sam is because the  
careers walk in. "Sammy!" I whisper yell. "Look!" I continue. Then he stops and we walk to the rope tying station. Soon after, Octavia comes and goes to the knife throwing station and works with axes. Afterwards we do our usual routine, and then head  
back upstairs. "Hey sweetheart." Haymitch greets us surprisingly sober and kinda sweet? "Hey Haymitch?" I say curiously. "How was training today?" He asks a bit nervous. "Why do you sound like that Haymitch?" Sam asks worriedly. "Cause someone is  
a spy for the careers. That's why they came down early. I thought something had happened. But as it turns out, you guys are perfectly fine." He says then turns to walk away. But before he does, I give him one of the tightest hugs I could muster. "Thank  
you Haynitch." "For what?" He asks confused. "For caring about us." I then let him go so he can walk away.

Time Skip: Pre Dinner  
Katniss' POV  
"How do you love the capital so far?" Haymitch asks pretending that he's Caesar Flickerman. "I love it here. All the colors are so pretty and the food is so delicious." I reply with one of my brightest smiles. "So Katniss? How does it feel being away  
from your sister and your boyfriend." He says looking me straight in the eyes. "If I'm being quite honest, it hurts. Every day. I can't stop playing with the locket and promise ring he gave me. People say we're to young to know what love is. But I  
don't believe them for one second. I really do love him. And as for Prim, I can't help but feel cold without her in my arms. I miss touching her soft blond and looking into her loving soft blue eyes. I miss my little duck." Once I finish I look down  
and tears start flowing like a waterfall out of my eyes. "I'm sorry." I whisper in a small voice. "It's ok. We're all here for you. We know how you feel." He says. My anger is really starting to build up. But this is his job. So I'll try and keep  
calm for the sake of getting out of here alive. "Can you tell us about your locker and promise ring?" I become extremely happy and excitedly say, "Of course I can. I would love to." Then I show off everything and explain to Haymitch how I got my "special"  
jewelry. I suddenly remember something that Cinna says and I ask, "How do I look in this dress?" I then stand up and twirl. "You look magnificent and adorable. What do you think folks? Am I right?" Haymitch says cheerily while facing away from. Then  
I sit back down. "That's it for today Katniss. You did great. Better than Sam did actually. What you're aiming for is being adorable and loving. Time for dinner." Then we head to dinner.

Dinner Table  
"So, how'd she do Haymitch?" Cinna ask the sober but normally drunk mentor. "Like you said she would. She did amazing. Knocked it out of the park." The mentor says and takes a bite of his food. "Excellent. Did you remember to ask the question, Katniss?"  
The creative designer says. "Of course I did, Cinna. How could I could I forget." Responds the happy girl with the striking grey eyes. "How did you do, Sam?" Katniss asks the blond protector. "Not so great. I kept getting angry. Those questions, they  
got to me." The boy says and looks down sheepishly. "Everything will be fine, Sammy. I promise." The little sister he never had says as sweetly as possible while hugging him. He returns the hug while saying, "Thank you, little one." "Hey Haymitch?"  
"Yeah Katniss?" "Can we go to the training room tonight?" "Only if Sam agrees." Sam and Haymitch exchange looks and Haymitch says, "Sure. Be careful."

Training Room  
Katniss' POV  
The first thing I go to is the stations Sam and I go to when everyone is here. I go to the knot tying station, the climbing station, hand to combat, knife throwing, and finally her favorite station, archery. She does better than before and everyone in  
the room looks impressed. Which consists of Sam, Octavia, the game makers, trainers, and me. Once were done, we head to the roof. Once there, I go to my favorite spot and I sit and talk to everyone I miss while crying. Especially Peeta. "Hey Peety.  
I miss you more and more each day. I know I'm coming back to you and everyone else. I can feel it. I always look at the locker and ring you gave me before everything I do. But good night and sweet dreams. I love you." Once I say this and wipe my tears,  
I head back to my room. When I get in there, I change into something more comfortable. Then I look at my locker/ring and touch it before snuggling under the covers and going to sleep.


	8. Training Evaluation

Katniss P.O.V  
"Alright guys today means business. Today is the day to show the game makers what you're made of. Show them everything you've learned and everything you know. Good luck. Oh and be careful." Haymitch says to us at the breakfast table. It was so intense  
and scary. I've never seen anyone like that before. "Haymitch!" Effie squeals. "You're going to scare there half to death." She scolds him. "That's the point." He replies calmly. "There's no need to be so brutal." Sammy rolls his eyes as Effie says  
this. When were about to head to the elevator Haymitch says, "Good luck Sam. Good luck sweetheart." Once he's done saying this, the doors close.

We're sitting in the evaluation room and it seems as if it's taking forever to get to us. Or me specifically. Finally it gets to us. Well it gets to Sam. "Good luck, Sammy. I know you can do it." "Thanks, sweetheart." He says mocking Haymitch and kisses  
my forehead. He walks away and soon disappears as the doors close. Sam walks out and nods at me. "Katniss Everdeen." The speaker calls my name. I shakily get up and walk towards the door. Once I walk inside, I say loudly, "Katniss Everdeen! District  
12!" Then I bow. I look up to make sure I have their attention and they look really board. I mean I would be board to if I had to go through 12 districts and 24 people just to give them a number on how good or bad they are. I have their attentions  
and I save the best for last. So I show them my climbing skills, then my knife throwing skills, and finally my archery skills. Once I'm done I give a bow and they look impressed. I wait to be dismissed and then I walk out.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

No POV  
"How do you think you did?" The older blond asks the younger brunette. "I think I did a great job. What about you Sammy?" The young girl asks while looking up into the older boys eyes. "I think I did well." The blue eyed boy responds indifferently. "I'm  
scared to see the scores Sammy." The grey eyed girl says with wide eyes. "Hey, hey, hey. Your score will be amazing. Don't worry about it. I know you'll do great." Sam ends up hugging her until Effie comes in yelling. "This is a big, big, big moment.  
These scores could possibly determine your future. No pressure." The colorful wig wearing lady says in her high pitched Capitol accent.

Katniss POV  
I'm so scared all the careers have 9s. Octavia has an 8, while Sam also has an 8. We all clap for him. Then it all of a sudden gets to me. "Katniss Everdeen. A score of... 11." Cesar says shocked. Everyone starts to cheer excitedly and say things of  
joy. "To the Girl On Fire!" Cinna toast to me while everyone follows suit by raising their glass. Wow I got an 11 the best score out of all the tributes. Of course I'm not the first tribute to get an 11 but no one has a 12 and I'm the first 12 year  
old to receive such a high score. "This causes for a celebration!" Cinna and Sam says excitedly. "And a drink." Haymitch adds on. We all laugh at his comment.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC  
Back In D12

Peeta's POV  
Things have been really awkward since the fight between Gale and me. The tension has really been set high and everyone notices it. But no one says anything about it. We trying to get along for Katniss and her families' sake. But today we really got our  
acts together. Kat gets her evaluation scores today. I wouldn't be surprised if she got a 12 she's just that good. But my train of thought has been derailed by the tv coming on. "Guys it's starting. Hurry!" I yell anxiously. Everyone ridges in here  
as we wait for the screen to get to her beautiful face. It finally gets to her and I'm getting nervous. "Katniss Everdeen. A score of... 11." All of our jaws have dropped to the floor. After the initial shock, I'm the first one to react. "Yeeeaaah!  
Go Kat! Wooo! We're so going to win." I yell excitedly. Gale and I actually hug. I pick Prim then I spin her around and then I tightly hug momma Everdeen. Yep this has defiantly been the highlight of my day. Watch out careers. Cause here comes The  
Girl On Fire. 


End file.
